(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a guide mechanism for a connecting component, and a coupling structure and a processing apparatus that use the guide mechanism.
(ii) Related Art
There are related-art coupling structures for detachable connectors for electrical wiring used in, for example, image forming apparatuses and peripheral equipment for the image forming apparatuses.